demon eyes yuya
by uchihasakura1234
Summary: kyo and yuya switch life's I've been looking for a story like this but couldn't find any so I made one


{There meeting}

It was a nice quiet day in the forest a lone figure was spying on another person who was a female with a chest on her back a sword on top of it

The figure that was spying on her put the straw hat on over there wild, unruly red hair that is at least waist length the person were a blue kimono and had blue eyes

"It's almost time." the person muttered in a male's voice

The female stared at the wanted poster as she brushed her long black hair she was wearing pink kimono. her brown eyes held a longing look as she started read the wanted poster

"Wanted female demon eyes yuya. So she has 150 cm long sword. there is a yin and yang symbol emblazoned onto her back and has red eyes like a demon!? Her crime…..the murder of 1000 people!? That's horrible. Her head is one million ryo!? I want that money…..but they should train more doctors to save more lives." she said with a sigh as she took off the medicine chest that was on her back allowing anyone that walked by to see the yin and yang symbol on her kimono

She sat by a tree

"That was exhausting….four years have passed since the sekigahara battle. A lot of people just keep on living ….like me! I love peace and quiet like this." she muttered

THUMP!

She shot straight up to see a guy trip

"Hey are you okay?" she asked concerned as she went to his side

The male took the hat off showing his black hair

"Sorry I'm clumsy." he said starring at her

She blushed as she helped him up

"Come in to my tent I have some first aid in there."

{+}

The male looked at the female that was going through her medic box

"Hurry up…." he muttered annoyed

The female came closer to help him

The women smiled at him but it soon dropped as a click was heard

The male looked at her a smirk on his face

"The one million ryo will be mine! I kyo shiina will be rich!"

The women stared at him laughing nervously

"That's a good joke!" she said smiling

BANG!

Kyo stared at her in anger

"Its note a joke!" he said

The female looked at him in an odd position from dodging the bullets

"You have the wrong person!"

"So who are you!"

The female leaned against the wall nervous

"I….i am sakuya mibu! I love peace. my hobbies are collecting flowers."

Kyo growled

"Wrong! I can prove it you have a 150 cm sword and on your back a yin and yang symbol and your eyes are red of a demon!" kyo stated as he looked her in the eyes to see they were brown "They're brown now…"

Kyo stood up and put his gun away

' _This girl cannot be demon eyes yuya she can't even hurt a fly unlike the scary demon eyes yuya that everyone is scared of. how pitiful.'_ kyo thought mad

Sakuya put her medicine box back over her shoulders

"And you?"

Kyo glanced at her not interested that much

"I'm the famous bounty hunter kyo shiina." he said

Sakuya looked at him

"Never heard of ya."

Kyo glared at her

"Oh yes I have now I recall!"

Kyo looked at the sword

"Why do you have this sword anyway! How stupid are you to cover it up look its dirty!" kyo said

Sakuya grabbed it back from him

"It's just to show off to people I could use it for other things like a stick or a rode."

Kyo turned around

"I should leave." he muttered

"Oh there is a lot of bounties?"

Kyo stared at her in shock

"That's mine give it back women!"

"Hey it's the girl you mistook me for! It's four years old is she even alive! the bantoji brothers!? They killed countless people women and children! the reward is fifty ryo."

CRASH!

"Give it back women!"

"Next one if wanted for 100 mon…its only for running away without paying her restaurant bill. who is she? sakuya mibu. what a beautiful name….wait…."

"Don't even try it women!"

{+}  
"Ah kyo-san?"

Kyo glanced at her seeing that she was trying to break out of the rope he had tied around her wrist

"Can you let me go? Please?"

Kyo rolled his eyes

"No I will get that money and if I don't I will be mad."

Sakuya sighed

"Please."

"No."

"There is only crows here."

"Kyo lets give up."

"No."

"If you untie me I will help."

"No."

"Kyo it smells like blood."

"I tell you no…."

Kyo and sakuya stare in shock at the dead bodies

Sakuya screamed

"There dead." kyo stated

"We better run! I don't want to be like one of them." she said staring at the bodies

Kyo stared at the bodies still

"What are you saying that we will be attacked?"

Kyo froze as he hears someone behind him he turned around and blocked the attack coming at him with his gun

"I don't want to die!" sakuya said dodging all the attacks

Kyo glanced at her

' _But your evading them so easily!'_

"Ahh!" sakuya yelled as she landed on her back the medicine box came off as she fell the sword was next to her

Kyo's eyes widen

"Sakuya!"

Kyo watched as sakuya stood on her feet in a crouch holding the katana's hilt emitting a killing aura around herself as she grits her teeth

' _What is this!? My body's paralyzed!'_

"Go…" the katana fell out of her hands as she placed both of them on her head "Hurry! Leave she is coming!" she warned them as she fell to the ground

Kyo stared at her in shock and a little worry

' _What was that? why did she say that she was coming?'_ kyo thought

{+}

Sakuya opened her eyes to see that she was surrounded by people

"Ahh! Don't kill me! I'm only worth 100 mon!"

Kyo chuckled

"Calm down."

"We are the land owners of the sengen village. Were sorry we mistook you for someone else."

Sakuya twitched

"We were almost killed!"

"I'm sorry. But here's some food."

Sakuya nods and starts to eat

Kyo looked at the leader

"What's was with all those dead bodies?"

The old man smiled

"The weather is good. This year we will have a good harvest."

Sakuya continued to eat

"The sekigahara battle ended six years. Many young men were killed in battle we lost a lot of work but then the two brothers arrived. One of them is called the wind you don't know which direction he will attack from then the younger one is called iron stick he can destroy rocks with just his hands there not humans! There demons!"

"It's sad."

"They have a bounty on their heads if someone can defeat them."

Kyo looked at him

"Oh please no." sakuya muttered

Kyo smirked

"I am kyo a bounty hunter." he said showing them his card

"Wow!"

"How much will you pay?"

Sakuya rolled her eyes

' _Always with the money.'_

{+}

"Your helping me!"

"What! I don't want to die!"

"Just help me!"

"Fine."

"Get out!"

Kyo looked to see four kids trying to throw rocks at them

"Get out!"

Kyo glared at them

The four start to run

"Stop there only kids kyo!"

Sakuya ran in front of the kid who bumped his head

"Hey let me help you." she said rubbing ointment on it

"You have to keep it on for it to work. Let's play I promise I'm on your side."

Kyo stared at her

"You come play too!" yelled a little girl

Kyo frowned as he felt a tug on his hand

"Come play!"

Kyo nods

{+}

Sakuya just sat against the tree

"Why are you always stingy?" she muttered

kyo glanced at her while cleaning his gun

"I have to find the person with a scar on their back no matter I have to."

Sakuya stared at him in shock

' _Kyo-san?'_

"I also have a dream. no matter."

Kyo looked at her

"Sakuya."

"Well I'm going to bed."

Kyo watched as she left

' _What is it that you have to do sakuya?'_

{+}

"Its collection day!"

"And if they don't have the money kill them all right brother?"

"Yes. no one will live against us the bantoji brothers!"

The brother's nods

"But I think there is some people that understand right banji?" the short one said

"Yes brother toji."

Kyo glared at them with all the male in the village behind him with an armor on and some weapon

"Do we have to do this?"

"Get them!"

The short one snapped his fingers others appeared behind the brothers

"We expected this much that is why we brought reinforcements with us."

"If you go back you will lose!" kyo yelled

"Losers won't be punished but rebels will! starting with this kid!"

sakuya's eyes widen

"Taihe!"

"I can't control my brother here so the kids fate can go anyway!"

"Help me!"

"Your weak! the weak are the ones who take a kid hostage its pathetic!"

"Stop kyo!"

"Put him down banji."

"Yes."

They released the little boy letting him run to them

"Mr…"

"Go kid."

"I think you want to die first so we will kill you nice and quickly."

Kyo's eyes narrowed

"Don't be so sure."

Kyo fired the gun at them

"One down…." kyos eyes widen as he sees the taller of the brothers caught the bullets by his teeth

Kyo growled and grabbed his knifes he then felt someone behind him and froze

"That won't work." he said before punching kyo on his neck

Kyo coughed up blood and stumbled a bit

"Congratulation on avoiding the blow."

"Kyo!"

Sakuya ran in front of kyo

"You shouldn't hurt him!"

"Shitty girl! leave!"

Sakuya shook her head

"Stop it."

Sakuyas eyes widen as she is back handed

"We will first deal with him then you girl."

"If you continue you will die!" sakuya warned them

"You want us to kill you now?"

"No! It will be your death." she stood up facing them her sword was in her hand "Run away! She is coming!"

Kyo stared at her

' _Sakuya what do you mean? your saying that same line like you did before. but who is coming?'_

"Don't talk non sense! we wish we could have had fun but die!"

"No…"

' _I'm going to die but before I die….i must kill him first!'_ sakuya thought as her eyes started to turn blood red as she pulled her katana out of its sheath before kyo could blink the killer that was going to attack sakuya was cut in half with her sword

everyone stares in shock

"What!? Your all going to die!" sakuya yelled in a different voice

' _Sakuya used her sword but…'_ kyo jumped as he felt someone behind him as his neck was grabbed

"Fool how dare you! Drop your sword or he dies!"

' _What's this strange feeling?'_

Sakuya slowly looked over at them showing her red eyes and that her sword was over her shoulder dripping with blood she was grinning

"Do as you wish." she said walking closer to them

"You don't care about the guy!?"

"Don't come closer!"

' _No this is not sakuya and those red eyes!'_

"Come on everyone! Fight me for real! Who cares that I am a girl! I will kill you all in the blink of an eye!"

' _Demon eyes yuya!'_

"You think you can take all of us on!? Idiot prepare to die!"

Kyo stared at the scene in front of him all the enemies were dead either cut in half or had a deep gash in the face

"I couldn't see her move or the sword!" kyo said amazed as he watched her face of with more people she was licking some blood of the back of her hand

"Lets kill her!"

Yuya smirked as she attacked all of them and only killed them all with a single blow

"On top of that she…she seems to be having fun!"

Yuya grinned as she sliced at one of her attackers her grin only grew as his blood splattered on the ground she then quickly jumped out of the way of a fist coming at her from behind

"Attacking from behind isn't very honorable ." she said landing in a crouch her sword tightly in her grip

"Honor doesn't matter." yuya only stared lazily at the person behind her "In a fight victory is only important." the brother behind her said holding knifes near her neck

"Sakuya!"

"Die!"

Yuya jumped out of the way

"Eh? Where is she!?" he could hear someone behind him "What!?" he turned around to see no one he then felt someone behind him

"Your slow…." yuya chuckled at him

The shorter brother jumped to dodge the sword but got his hand cut off

"How did you ever get the tittle toji the wind when you're this slow?" yuya asked tauntingly

' _Shes fast shes so confident that it looks like she is toying with toji!'_

"Banji! help me! kill her!"

"You're going to die!" yuya said happy as she brought her sword up

"Banji!"

Yuya brought her sword down cutting him clean in half

"why…banji?"

His brother stared at him

"The weak must die…you I'm going to kill you."

Yuya looked at him over her shoulder

"He let his own brother die." kyo muttered

"You killed many people even my own brother…your sword is covered in blood that it won't cut as well anymore! its true right?" the last brother said

kyo stared at yuya

' _That's true what is she going to do?'_

"At least you used your brain….in that cast….why don't you try it!"

"Die!" the taller brother yelled as he brought his hammer down

"Sakuya!"

Banji brought his hammer up to see she wasn't there

"Where is she!?"

"Your too slow just like your brother but this time its my turn!"

Yuya had her sword side ways to wear her eyes shined off the blade she ran two fingers against the blade she then had both hands on the hilt of the katana

"Killing skill of the sword of divine dark wind mizuchi." yuya jumped of the roof and straight down on banji cutting him right in half along with his hammer

When the smoke cleared banji was there smirking

"Didn't feel anything!"

' _The sword doesn't cut anymore!'_

"I'm stronger then you!"

Kyo stared at yuya seeing her just stand there not intending to block or anything

"Die!"

' _Sakuya is going to die!'_

The hand that held the hammer was cut off

"My hand!"

"You shouldn't move anymore."

"I'm going to kill you!"

His foot was cut off

"My leg! It hurts help me!"

Yuya turned around to face him a grin still on her face

"It's too late."

"What?"

"You've heard the sound right?" she asked as he started getting cut up "The sound of the divine wind."

Kyo stared at her

' _She cut him into pieces without even touching him! Is this the power of demon eyes yuya!?'_

"It's over…no, one left…. there's one left." she said walking toward kyo

"Let's escape!"

Kyo backed up

' _I'm scared…'_

"Don't come closer!" kyo warned

Yuya was already in his face

"So? You didn't run away?"

"Your demon eyes yuya…"

Yuya looked at him in pride that he knew who she was

"Yes!"

"Where is sakuya!?"

Yuya sneered at the mention of that name

"Her? She was in control for a long time." yuya pointed to her chest "Right now shes here….don't be mistaken I didn't save you." yuya smirked "I don't intend to save you." she said

Kyo jumped when he felt a katana go passed him and embedded itself into the tree yuyas hand was placed on the tree

"If you understand beg me to let you live! kneel down and say save me and I'll think about it!" yuya said

Kyo quickly bowed

"Sa..save.."

Yuya sighed in disappointment but she soon grunted in pain as kyos head hit her chin

"I will never ask you to save me! If you want to kill me then do it! I don't have any time to waste! I have to search for a women who has a scar on her back!" yuya stared at him "I must find that women and…and kill her no matter what! until that happens I'm not going to die!" he declared

Yuya pulled the sword out

"That's all you have to say? No one has ever faced me and survived." the tip of the sword was at kyos throat "You want to kill someone!? You think you can really do that with your own hands!? Haha! If you're only going to say it then anyone can do that! The weak die. That's the rule of life right?" she slashed at him

Kyos eyes widen as his kimono came undone

"Your still young….." she muttered a smile on her face

"Why the hell would you do that!?"

Yuya laughed

"Your funny!" the sword was over her shoulder "So I'm going to watch how you live….but if you change your decision just a little bit this time without hesitating…I will kill you!"

Yuya placed a hand on her head

"Shut up! You stay where you are! She's so tiresome since she talks to much pft I have a headache."

kyo stared at her

"Both of you, you are…..." he couldn't find the words

Yuya picked up the sheath to the katana while still looking at him

"If you want answers then look for them yourself." yuya started to sheath the sword "I wonder what kind of man you can be to get her attention." she muttered "You're the second male who I haven't killed."

The sword was sheathed with a click

Sakuya fell forward but kyo caught her in time

"Are you okay!"

Kyo stiffened as his shoulders were grabbed

' _I'm afraid.'_ he thought afraid yuya was back

"Kyo are you okay!? She didn't do anything to you did she!?"

Kyo stared at her seeing brown eyes

' _Sakuya is back.'_

"I'm fine."

Sakuya started blushing and turned around

"Sorry that she did that."

Kyo looked down

"Your alive!"

"Thank god!"

"We were worried!"

"You killed those bad guys thank you!"

Kyo looked at the kids

"Sorry I wasn't the one who killed them."

the kids started to shake in fear

"Huh?"

Kyo looked to where they were looking to see that they were afraid of sakuya because her kimono was stained with blood

Sakuya stared at them slowly raising her hand that was covered in blood ready to say something

"Ahh! Run for your life!" a villager yell running followed by people some stayed and the kids cried and hid behind the adult's legs

Sakuya clenched her fist and faked a smile with a laugh hating even more that yuya took over now she slowly walked away with kyos stare at her back

'sakuya….' He thought staring at her

{+}

Sakuya walked in the forest the medicine box tied to her back with the sword on it to

' _I'm alone again…...well it's better that way for everyone especially kyo.'_ She thought fearing for him if he stayed

She heard a click and opened her eyes to come face to face with a gun held by kyo smirking at her

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded smirking

Sakuya laughed nervously

"K-kyo…." Sakuya stuttered

Kyo watched her

"I thought I told you your head is mine remember?" kyo stated jogging her memory

Sakuya frowned

"You can't stay it will be terrible!" she said in fear for him cause of yuya

Kyo put the gun away and held his hand out showing her a stick with a string on it and small balls for it

"The kids made it there sorry for how they acted." Kyo said giving him the message

Sakuya took it and clutched it to her chest

"There foolish it's so important to them…" sakuya muttered close to crying but let one tear fall

Kyo looked away

"Come on the sun is going to set soon we can't walk for long." Kyo said starting to walk

Sakuya took one step after him

"But it's dangerous staying with me!" she protested he saw yuya so he should leave!

Kyo stopped

"You actually saved me so you don't want me to help or anything?" kyo asked not looking at her

Sakuya stared at his back

"Kyo…."

Kyo smirked with an evil tint to his eyes

' _I can't give this up! Yuya is in her so I'll be getting the one million ryo for her and then sakuya a hundred for sakuya I can't even pass this up!'_ kyo though holding back a laugh

Sakuya started fake crying

' _He is actually a nice guy!_ ' she thought not knowing his thoughts

Kyo continued

"Come on or I'll tie you up again!" kyo said walking

Sakuya quickly followed

' _I take back what I said.'_ Sakuya thought mopping

"So where to if it isn't good I'' taking the lead." Kyo stated

Sakuya rolled her eyes

"Were heading east kyo." She stated walking that way with kyo following "So you get the money?" sakuya asked

Kyo snorted

"Yea not that much." Kyo stated

Neither of them new a girl was watching them in the trees

She laughed

"Being tricked by a bounty hunter? Your potential is high but your sword skills r still exceptional." She stated

The girl smiled

"Isn't its sakuya mibu…or rather" the girl smiled wider "demon eyes yuya?"


End file.
